ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Baker
Robert "Rob" Baker (Todd Alexander) was the last teen to become part of the original Ghostwriter Team. At first, he was a loner and unwilling to join. But with some extra "pepping" by the other team members, Rob settled down and joined with them. Highlights Rob was shy and quiet, and mostly kept to himself. He hailed from a military family and had a touchy relationship with his father, who wished that Rob would play sports instead of write. You see, Rob dreamed of being a writer and spent most of his time writing poems and stories. There were also times when he could be a "man of impulse," often getting himself into dangerous situations. For example, he became trapped in an abandoned subway tunnel with the daughter of a homeless friend named "Double T"; he was wrangled by a deranged female stunt double; and was nearly beaten up by the Thunder Heads--the gang responsible for the attacks on Hurston students during the "Building Bridges" story arc. Another instance where Rob was instrumental was helping Jamal bring four disenfranchised team members back together, following a rather nasty misunderstanding involving an accident between Lenni's father, Max, and Gaby and Alex's father, Eduardo. This was a twofold mission: Rob and Jamal had to work against time to bring Lenni, Alex, Gaby and Tina back togther to make amends. Otherwise, Ghostwriter--thriving off of the cord that is the Ghostwriter Team--would have faded from existence forever. Rob's made his final appearance in the episode "Lost in Brooklyn." The Bakers moved to Australia because Rob's mother(?) landed a job that became permanent. For this occasional, the other team members gave Rob not, not two but about six notebooks. All of their front pages contained special notes from each one of the team members. Soon after, Hector Carrero (Alex's "Little Brother") filled in Rob's place. Major Storylines #To Catch a Creep--Rob transferred to Hurston and for a while was suspected of smearing Alex while he was running for stduent body president. For a while it seemed that he had "something to hide." All that changed when GW began writing to him. Rob was instrumental in helping the team catch the real culprit (Wanna know who it is, click here. Ain't sayin nothin!) #Into the Comics--Rob, with some encouragement from Jamal and the others, joined the Ghostwriter Team #To the Light--Double T, a friend of Rob's who was also a veteran and homeless poet, vanished. His belongings were ripped up or broken. The team began their investigation into the matter while Rob visited the Veterans' Administration for help. Meanwhile, he met Double T's daughter, Lisa. Later , both were trapped in an abandoned subway tunnel and Rob lost his pen. It was here that Rob had to be creative and use stones lying on the ground to get help. #Building Bridges--Rob became fast friends with Victor Torres, former member of the Thunder Heads gang and track star. When kids started arriving with black eyes to school, not to mention graffiti being scrawled all over the walls of Hurston, Victor was suspected. However, Rob and the team did some searching of their own. Later, Rob was able to find and examine the Thunder Heads' hideout with help from Ghostwriter. The gang arrived and began attacking him. Before any real damage was done, Victor arrived and pulled his former friends off of Rob. #Lost in Brooklyn--Rob's family was moving to Australia. So, he made a brief visit with the team to tell them the news. Before leaving, Rob was given six new notebooks by the other members of the Ghostwriter Team serving as mementos of their adventures together. Category:Characters Category:Protaganists